Fated Ways
by RemyNo2
Summary: In a life of Magic, Everything just seems to fall together. Or so you think...It's the Maurders Last Year at Hogwarts. James is in Love, Moony is being Moony, Peter is off galavanting. And Sirius? Sirius is trying to live a life with out an Angel.
1. DISCLAIMER

_**!PLEASE READ BEFORE GOING TO THE STORY!**_

**_DISCLAIMER_**:

I, as a citizen of the United States Of America take nor have No right to Harry Potter or Any of it's Characters. I use them for my own story writing purposes, Never to profit from them in any way, shape, or form. This Disclaimer goes for the whole story.

In easy to read terms:

_HARRY ISN'T MINE, DON'T SUE!_

_**Copyright: **_

I do own the rights and privileges to the Character in the story by the name of Madison Angelica Devant. I will also claim any character in the story that is not in the books, therefore made up.

I would like to restate that this Disclaimer and Copyright covers the _entirety_ of the story-And that I will not be writing one again.

Thank You,

ReMyNo2


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"So this is the last year Prongs, ol' boy," I say to my best friend as we both collapse into the bucket seats of the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express. The "Marauders" Compartment as it is known to all - none allowed in unless you are one of us four, and well, Minnie of course.

Now, who am I referring to when I say "us four"? Well, of course the four fittest, most outrageous, sought-after bachelors attending Hogwarts. Okay, if that didn't help - I'll tell you by description. First, my best friend James Potter: Quidditch Captain, and this year's Head Boy – but don't try anything ladies he is already in love. Second comes dear ol' Moony, lover of chocolate and a good book, and this fellow might look tranquil by nature but I'll have you know he can put up a bloody good fight. Next is Peter Pettigrew, He's... and… um... well… he's Pete, and fully available - so have at him girls. Last and certainly not least, there's me. A triple threat: tall, dark, and handsome is how many girls describe me, and beyond the love I have for women, I like Quidditch and playing tricks.

"And the year I get Lily to finally fall for some of this Potter charm," James says, looking out the window to Platform 9 3/4. As his eyes get foggy, I know by now that this is going to be a long ramble and settle myself into my seat - also looking out of the adjacent glass. About twenty minutes into James going on and on about how this year would be different for he and Lily, a girl with dark brown hair sauntered right before our windows.

Although James didn't notice, I did. It was like seeing a ghost.

* * *

Madison Angelica Devant, Angel to me, and others I suppose, for short. A triple threat: beautiful, smart, and funny. Everything I ever wanted in a girl, but unfortunately it was the same with any other male in her vicinity. She was wanted more than most not only because of the things already listed but because she was of "good blood" - Pureblood. Trained for everything - she grew up in a dark family, so many stayed out of her way, but then again for her looks many did not.

Now, she did not look like a veela or a siren by any chance. Nature made her more exotic than other girls of pure breeding. Curves that even Merlin himself could not conjure, a Latinesque appeal exuding out of her almond-shaped eyes. Lightly browned skin and a variety of sexy styles from her long, wavy hair put this witch in a higher class than the veela or siren. Many envied, more wanted. I was apart of the wanting crowd - and I did not even fool myself into thinking that I had a chance. The girl was made for the best, and although I was the best for many a girl on this train - the best for her was a Pureblooded boy that had not been disowned.

She turned towards the window and I held my breath in hopes that she did not remember me. I know it's sad isn't it: me, Sirius Black tying with my best friend for the most wanted guy in school, and I'm wishing a girl not to remember me. I have no such luck though - as she turns, her eyes lock mine and she smirks a little, telling me she remembers. I cringe, scooting into my seat more hoping that it would come up and swallow me whole. Looking back, I see she has now turned away, back to the person who was talking to her in the first place. I instantly anger, how dumb is it of me to give power to a female I have not seen in years. This is _my_ last year, I should at least enjoy it. Nodding once in resolve, I turn back to the window, see her again and my mind goes back to the days before Hogwarts - before I got disowned – And when I stood a chance with an Angel.

We were both playing out back, she was still pretty as ever, though not like now, not yet a glorious woman with enormous sex appeal. We were playing with firecrackers, a muggle object, deep into the woods. Every time one would explode she would always huddle around me, cling onto an arm. It was fun for me, and other than her jumps she did not complain. She was always a pyro - loved to watch things burn, nothing alive but dead leaves and such. She just liked the flames. I remember after the last colored explosion in the air, we just sat and talked. She was the only one that could persuade me to stay in one place long enough to sit, or talk for that matter. We talked about everything, what our parents did and even about to who we thought we would be getting married when older.

"Siri?" She said, referring to the latter topic. She had just laid down, head on my thigh as I was sitting Indian-style against a large tree.

"Yes, Angel?" I couldn't stop my hands from playing with her hair - she had worn it down that particular day. My favorite look for her by far.

"When that day comes, when I turn seventeen… will you put in for me?" I stopped my ministrations to her hair, and looked down at her face.

"Do you want me too?" I did not want to smile as I saw the slight blush cover her face so I leaned my head back to rest against the tree.

"I wouldn't mind - I mean, if you liked someone else or were married already by then, I guess you wouldn't have to."

I could not help to smile while asking, "What if my parents, or better yet – yours – don't like me?"

The next thing out of her mouth shocked me to say the least, "Are you bloody kidding me? As much as I'm over here? Please Siri. My parents are practically throwing me at you. I'm yours already - all you have to do is accept me."

And before I could say that I accepted and that I would most likely be the first to place my bid for her my mother's voice came through the woods - signaling that she needed to go. Unfortunately, two weeks later Angel informed me that while I would be going to Hogwarts she would be going to Durmstrang - and that she did not know when she would be heading back.

I come out of my trance to a hand waving in my face. Moony. I turn my head to him a little, indicating that I was with him and not daydreaming again. I then realize that Prongs was still talking and that he had not known that I too had zoned out.

"Are you okay there, Padfoot?" Again I turned, to the nickname - nodding once at Moony.

He takes that as a good sign I reckon, seeing as he got back into the opened book before him. Peter on the other hand continues to stare.

"Right, Wormtail. Can I help you with something?" I ask, my eyes slanting somewhat.

"No. No," he squeaks our before he shakes his head and opens his mouth again, "It's just that you were spacing out like James there, and I was wondering about what. I mean… er... you didn't even notice that the train is moving."

With this my head snaps to look out the window again. The train IS moving... Bloody hell, when did that happen? I gave Pete no answer, because I had none for him. I would not tell him the truth and I did not feel like lying to a friend. So I did what I do best, I changed the focus from me to James.

Leaning over, I swiped my hand in front of his face. Once…twice... third time the charm? No, well then whacking him with Moony's book must be the charm.

"BLOODY HELL PADFOOT!"

See. Charm.

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH A BLOODY TEXTBOOK?" At this point Moony jumped in to point out that the book was "just some light reading" and not a textbook. I smiled back at the furious James and pointed out of the window. He, being the smart boy he is, followed my hand gesture. It took him all of three minutes to understand what this meant and where he was suppose to be or better yet see.

Seeing him run out of the cabin like a bat out of hell is last thing I glimpse as my lids draw shut to see the smiling face of Angel.

**-End Prologue-**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"The sorting is taking even longer this year than usual," Pete mumbles.

Normally I would have to agree with him, waiting for the sorting to be over was never the best part of the Welcome Feast, the food was. Today though was a different day altogether though, so I mumbled a reply that even I did not understand, but, hey it works.

I have not seen her yet but I know she is there, but as the last first year was sorted I began to doubt myself. "Had it been a dream, a figment of my imagination," I began to myself, "An fictitious awakening of sorts, maybe." After I had found out that she would not be coming to Hogwarts with me, and that I would not be a part of the Slytherin house - all contact between us had been lost. It had caused my heart to break seeing as I thought myself in love, and that was the start to my "womanizing ways," well according to Lily's bloody psychological interpretations.

For a while it worked, but then one day I realized - actually Peter pointed out - after a picture of Angel, clipped from a Durmstrang newspaper my brother had been fawning over, fell from my wallet (a muggle invention- quite useful actually) that all the girls I dated have something in common with her. Of course, he did not say that at first but when Maggie Griffin (brown curls bounding behind her, spelled tan at its utmost brightness) ran up to me while he was still holding the picture that's what came out eventually. Again, I woke up from zoning to a hand in my face, and this time a new element, James' voice, repeating Angel's last name.

"Devant. Devant - I've heard of that name before, it's the one Mom and Dad was telling me about. They could never catch them in the act, but they do know they are one of the darkest and most powerful families out there. Reckon that's why they kept bringing it up in front of me, warning me. Padfoot, if my parents warned me she has to be worse than your cousins and Malfoy, we have to extra careful around her."

And that's when I saw her. The great hall doors had been blown open as though with a great wind, and she was already at the halfway point between the doors and the hat. The entire length of the Slytherin table had stood up and applauded as though she had already been sorted into their house. A clear sign as to where they thought she belonged. If that was not strange enough - some Hupplepuffs and Ravenclaws joined in standing and clapping. Looking back at her it is as though my eyes draw her own, because the next moment a few feet from the sorting hat she stopped walking to give a gentle smile in my direction. Now normally, this would be a good thing, a very good thing, but had anyone followed her gaze or saw my expression change with her look then I more than suspect we would be screwed. It was just my luck that two were picking up on the discreet gesture: one, like a brother to me and the other, someone I loathed with a passion.

James Potter and Lucius Malfoy.

"What was that all about?" James seethes at me. I shrug, again not wanting to tell the truth but also not wanting to lie to a friend. "Don't shrug me off, Padfoot. Devant just smiled at you, and you blush like a bloody schoolgirl. I want to know what's between you two."

Before I could retort, Angel sat down on the stool, enveloping the entire great hall into silence. It took a while for Minnie to get her bearings but soon she got her wits about and the hat came down. If the Slytherins were disappointed that the sorting hat did not immediately yell out their serpent house they did not show it. And after a minute in an awkward and heavily felt silence the hat finally spoke its fated decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

What ensues will go down in history as the one thing that both the Gryffindor and Slytherin house agreed upon: the hat is mistaken. Both tables' occupants' yell with a vigor that echoes through the great hall, making more noise and ruckus then fifty of our groups greatest pranks combined. As if that was not enough, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are gossiping about it, as though not everyone in the school had been present for it, only helping to increase the volume ten-fold. As I sit still, I watched the reaction of the girl who had started all this. It was simple really: she gracefully got up and traveled through the chaos as one travels through a park on a leisurely stroll - nothing to it, and nothing against it. Finally reaching the table, she took a seat farthest from those throwing looks and began to eat.

**-End Chapter 1-**


End file.
